


Дыши!

by Miauka77



Series: Фильтры восприятия [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт вынужден рассказать Грегу правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыши!

Бета - Xenya-m

У человека, который сидит напротив Майкрофта, — длинные красивые пальцы с аккуратно обработанными ногтями. 

— Вы знаете, что вам делать, — жестко говорит человек. 

Майкрофту кажется, что его слова эхом отдаются по всему кабинету. Майкрофт ненавидит эти пальцы, но не может оторвать от них взгляда. Потому что тогда ему придется перевести его на лицо и увидеть на нем насмешку. Над ним, Майкрофтом Холмсом. 

Вот уже много лет никто не смеет насмехаться над ним. Кроме Шерлока, разумеется. Но Шерлок хоть и язвит больно, за этой язвительностью нет безразличия. Человек напротив смеется не потому, что Майкрофт смешон, нет, человек смеется над тем, что Майкрофт вообразил себя значительным, а человеку напротив до него нет дела. Майкрофт для него всего лишь инструмент, средство. Такое же, как любое другое. 

«Я коммерсант, мистер Холмс. Я продаю — вы либо покупаете, либо нет».

Майкрофт ненавидит, когда его переигрывают, ненавидит беспомощность, ненавидит быть в ловушке. Сейчас он в ловушке, в которую загнал себя сам.

— Можете идти, — говорит человек, делая рукой пренебрежительный отпускающий жест.

И Майкрофт выходит, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. Холодный осенний воздух заставляет его задохнуться, швыряет в лицо кучу мокрых листьев, только что заботливо сметенных дворником, засыпает за воротник. Майкрофт их не стряхивает. И ему даже в голову не приходит дойти до машины, он сворачивает в другую сторону и проходит квартал пешком, сгорбившись, чувствуя себя столетним стариком. Он знает, что за ним наблюдают, но ему все равно.

«Вы знаете, что вам делать».

В темном парке Майкрофт садится на мокрую лавку. На ее спинке недавно сидела гопота, опустив ноги на сиденье, — Майкрофт машинально отмечает на нем комья грязи и след подошвы, он знает, что может испортить пальто, но садится, потому что у него нет сил.

Он не боится грабителей. У него в кармане пистолет, и он прекрасно владеет разными видами борьбы, но вполне вероятно, что сейчас он не стал бы защищаться.

— Государство против человека, — усмехается Майкрофт. Он оглядывает свои замерзшие руки. Оказывается, снял перчатки и не заметил. В карманах их нет, значит, обронил по дороге. И зонтик забыл в кабинете «коммерсанта». Так был ошеломлен, что с первых секунд забыл про зонт.

Майкрофт рассматривает дрожащие пальцы. Они тоже красивы, почти такие же, как у Шерлока. Пальцы пианиста. Грег так любит втягивать их в рот и облизывать, а еще любит, когда они внутри. Подготовка давно уже не нужна — три года регулярного секса, и Грег впускает его охотно и сразу, но «сначала пальцы» со своей наглой ухмылкой просит достаточно часто. Ухмылка, от одного намека на которую в груди у Майкрофта словно цветы распускаются, и он чувствует себя безобразно, безоблачно счастливым. 

«Боюсь огорчить вас, мистер Давенпорт. Возможно, подобное потрясение и не убьет рассудок вашего родственника, но обратите внимание на возраст, состояние его сосудов и наследственность. Оба его родителя и старшая сестра умерли от инсульта. Риск инсульта от потрясения составляет…»

Майкрофт силится припомнить — и не может. Он усмехается, отмечая признаки собственного потрясения. Событие, которое произошло-то всего год назад, никак не воспроизводится в памяти. Зато воспроизводится решение — не рассказывать Грегу ни за что и никогда. По многим причинам. За три года Майкрофт и сам узнал об амнезии столько, что мог бы написать не одну книгу. В том числе о том, как часто люди, вспомнив то, что привело их к амнезии, забывают весь период после.

Что ж, сегодня решение придется отменить. Майкрофт подносит к губам дрожащие пальцы, напрасно пытаясь согреть их дыханием. 

— Человек против государства, — усмехаясь, шепчет он. Не выдерживает и, втянув в рот, кусает костяшки, словно надеется заткнуть самого себя.

Коммерсант с длинными пальцами считает, что выиграл. Но беда не в этом. Коммерсант не выиграл. А вот Майкрофт проиграл. Коммерсант много знает о Майкрофте, но не знает того, что у Майкрофта нет сердца. А еще — что Майкрофт не торгует государством. В принципе не торгует. Чего бы это ему ни стоило. Он будет изворачиваться, будет искать компромиссы, будет играть грязно, будет, в конце концов, жертвовать всеми, и собой тоже (до сегодняшнего дня не приходилось, но он надеется, что на это хватит сил), но никогда не станет торговать. Он дал себе слово — и сдержит его на этот раз.

Как бы еще сделать так, чтобы в области несуществующего сердца перестала ощущаться боль…

Два года подсчета рисков. Два бесконечных года. Ад отступил около года назад. Грег внезапно стал видеть те самые сны реже.

«Психотерапевт кое-что сделала, слышишь, Майк? Мне кажется, помогло». Действительно помогло. И Майкрофт успокоился. Позволил себе не думать о рисках ежедневно, больше не сходить с ума. Расслабился. 

Удар. 

Разве вас, мистер Холмс, в детстве не учили не брать чужого? И не врать?

У ошибок большого человека большие последствия. Иногда, в такие минуты, как сейчас, ему хочется, чтобы что-то произошло. Окончательное. Чтобы он, например, умер прямо здесь, от того же инсульта, и когда его тело найдут — минут через сорок, не позже, машину Антея уже наверняка отследила, — над его головой будет кружить пара черных ворон. Или чтобы напали грабители, а он не успел вдруг вытащить пистолет, или их было бы слишком много и он не смог бы справиться. И к черту все это государство, которое не развалится же без него. Стояло сотни лет и, если остров не зальет к чертовой матери, стоять будет.

Но нет, придется сейчас вернуться к машине и ехать домой. И там, дома, смотреть в глаза — нет, не человеку — болевой точке. Болевая точка Майкрофта Холмса. С некоторых пор их две — Шерлок Холмс и Грегори Лестрейд. А, как оказалось, он, Майкрофт Холмс, может потянуть только одну. Обслуживание второй обходится слишком дорого.

Кое-как размяв озябшие пальцы, Майкрофт вытаскивает телефон, чтобы заказать такси. На экране двадцать шесть пропущенных вызовов от Антеи и двенадцать от Грега. Майкрофт нажимает отбой, чтобы сбросить его очередной звонок.

На заднем сиденье такси он откидывает голову, прикрывает усталые, воспаленные после очередной бессонной ночи глаза. Вчера он хотел лечь, но появилось срочное дело, и Грег встал в пять утра и варил ему кофе с корицей, и потом, просто чтобы побыть рядом, сидел в своем кресле, поджав босые ноги.

Завтра надо будет перенести кабинет в другое крыло, а кресло выкинуть. Боль убрать нельзя, но возможно убрать стимулы, вызывающие болевые реакции. Вы сочли меня слишком незначительным, господин «коммерсант»? Вам придется убедиться, что вы ошиблись. Машину по имени Майкрофт Холмс трудно сломать, она прекрасно проводит самодиагностику, устраняет неполадки и функционирует с минимальными потерями в бесперебойном режиме.

Майкрофт делает долгий вдох, пытаясь дышать размеренно. И когда все это началось? Он пару лет считал Грега среднестатистическим идиотом, обходился пренебрежительными фразами, которые так хорошо работали с другими. После них приблизиться к нему рискнул бы только тот, у кого совсем не было мозгов. Грег. А Майкрофт в какой-то момент понял, что, оказавшись в одном помещении с ним, не смотрит даже на Шерлока. Потом присматривался еще год, не подозревая, что существуют какие-либо шансы, а потом произошла та история.

Год назад он рискнул заговорить с Грегом на тему что можно прощать и что нельзя. Грег надеялся утащить его спать, а у Майкрофта были дела, и в итоге Грег, как это часто бывало, остался. Сидел в кресле в пижаме, разгадывал кроссворд, и ему попалось слово «предательство». И Майкрофт, не отрываясь от бумаг, спросил, может ли простить человек, если он вдруг выяснил, что его близкий совершил много лет назад ужасное предательство по отношению к нему. И Грег тогда поднял голову и сказал: «Эээ, надеюсь, это не с тобой так поступили?»

«Нет, это совершенно абстрактно», — как можно безразличнее отозвался Майкрофт.

«Не люблю абстракции, предпочитаю конкретные детали», — вздохнул Грег.

«Что ж, допустим, некий человек совершил действия, которые привели к ущербу для другого человека…»

«Намеренно или случайно?»

Майкрофт хотел сказать: «Выполняя свой долг», но не смог. Это было бы ложью. Слишком трудно оценить, что было тогда долгом, а что — шоком от предполагаемого предательства и попыткой уничтожить то, что так любил, чтобы неповадно было больше самому доверять кому-то. 

«Итак, намеренно или случайно — неизвестно», — подытожил Грег.

«Оставь эту тему. Пойдем лучше спать», — оборвал его Майкрофт. С тех пор он о подобных вещах не заговаривал ни разу.

Расплатившись с таксистом, он входит в заднюю калитку и, подумав, на всякий случай блокирует ее. Потом, остро ощущая нехватку зонтика, идет через сад — ему нравится ходить по боковым дорожкам, а не по главной, и раздвигать зонтиком кусты. Без зонтика он чувствует себя беспомощным, и это возвращает его мысли к кабинету «коммерсанта». Майкрофт с трудом давит дрожь. У дома он несколько минут курит, стараясь держаться подальше от света, падающего из окон. Наверху свет горит в двух помещениях — спальне и кабинете. Грег наверняка в кабинете. Майкрофт впервые задумывается, почему из стольких помещений в доме Грег выбрал именно это. Может быть, потому что с него все началось? Что ж, там и закончится. 

Поднявшись на второй этаж, он сбрасывает грязное пальто прямо на пол и проходит на кухню. Ставит чайник на плиту и некоторое время греет руки под краном с горячей водой. Потом размешивает в стакане успокоительное и, прихватив его, проходит в кабинет. Грег спит, но не в кресле, а на диване, слегка посапывая, лицом вниз, обнимая подушку так, как маленькие дети обнимают плюшевых медведей. Майкрофт ставит стакан на стол и, подойдя к Грегу, садится на корточки и несколько минут просто смотрит на него, на складку на шее, на серый от грязи воротничок рубашки, на седые лохмы над ухом. Безумно хочется провести по ним пальцами, но тогда Грег проснется. Впрочем, оттягивай казнь, не оттягивай… Майкрофт отводит волосы Грега от уха и сначала осторожно касается губами, а потом чуть прихватывает зубами мочку.

Грег, конечно, просыпается.

— «Муррр» говорит твой старый усталый кот, — сонно отзывается он.

На секунду Майкрофту приходит в голову навалиться на него сейчас, прижать к дивану и взять прямо тут, и таким образом отвоевать у коммерсанта с длинными пальцами еще несколько часов. Но вместо этого он гладит Грега по спине и отходит к столу. Если сейчас заняться сексом, а потом ударить, то будет больнее.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спрашивает он, пытаясь подавить волнение. 

— Угадай с трех раз. — Грег, пытаясь проморгаться, сползает с дивана и подходит к Майкрофту. — Хорошо, что Антея сказала мне, что ты едешь домой. Я уже всерьез стал опасаться, что что-то не так. 

Он облапывает Майкрофта и смачно целует в шею. От Грега пахнет дневным потом и кофе с корицей. Майкрофт никогда не любил корицу — до того, как стал жить с Грегом. Он чувствует, что еще немного — и сорвется, и «коммерсант» выиграет, но этого нельзя. Майкрофт резко отодвигает Грега.

— Да, что-то не так, — говорит он. — Сядь, нам нужно поговорить.

Грег повинуется и садится в кресло, он все еще улыбается. Майкрофт протягивает ему стакан.

— Будет лучше, если ты это выпьешь.

— Почему? Что это? — улыбка стекает с лица Грега. 

— Успокоительное. Я прошу тебя — выпей. 

— Что-то с моими людьми? — вскидывается тот.

— Нет. Все твои или наши в порядке.

— Тогда что же? — теперь Грег уже не скрывает тревоги. — Может быть, обойдемся без этой бурды? 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. — Тот тяжело вздыхает, бросает короткий взгляд на Майкрофта, словно пытается все еще что-то прочесть по лицу, и выпивает почти залпом. 

Майкрофт вздрагивает. Он мог бы вот так дать яд, и Грег бы выпил. Немыслимо. 

— Рассказывай уже. 

— Нет. Пока нет. Сначала еще кое-что. Я расскажу что-то, что, скорее всего, приведет тебя в состояние шока. Полагаю, что тебе захочется уйти. Я прошу тебя об одном — отдать мне ключи от машины. Ты заберешь ее позже, а пока возьми такси.

— Заберу ее позже… — отмечает Грег. — Не временно съезжу куда-то кого-то увидеть или о чем-то подумать, а заберу. То есть съеду. После трех лет совместной жизни. Ты встречаешься с кем-то еще?

— Боже упаси.

— И это не отставка мне просто потому, что ты устал от меня?

— Нет.

— Тогда что же? 

— Скажем так — некоторые факты обо мне. 

— И ты считаешь их настолько чудовищными, что думаешь — я не смогу находиться в одном с тобой доме? 

— Да. 

— Хорошо. 

Грег кивает и выходит. Майкрофт подходит к окну и проводит пальцами по шторе, вцепляется в нее, чувствуя себя утопающим, потом заставляет себя разжать пальцы и, услышав шаги, задергивает штору еще плотнее. 

— Выглядит так, как будто ты намылился убить меня и хочешь помешать побегу, — хмыкает Грег. Он кладет ключи от машины на стол и садится в кресло с выражением «внимательно слушаю». 

Майкрофт запирает ключи в сейф, присовокупив свои. Даже сейчас какая-то его частичка безмерно гордится собой за то, что он предусматривает все.

— И еще одно… — Майкрофт на секунду присаживается на стол, прежде чем обойти его и окончательно отделить себя от Грега. — Тебе наверняка захочется ударить меня. Я… я прошу тебя — не бей по лицу. — Он опускает голову. — Завтра важное заседание. От моего присутствия на нем будет зависеть, сохранит ли Англия несколько миллиардов фунтов или ей придется их потерять. 

— Ладно, — очень серьезно отвечает Грег. — В минуту чудовищного шока я постараюсь вспомнить, как ты меня заклинал вдовами и сиротами, которые недополучат пенсии.

— Это не смешно, — Майкрофт обходит стол, садится в свое кресло и выставляет перед собой локти, сложив пальцы в замок.

— Я уж вижу. Рассказывай давай. 

Майкрофт на секунду чувствует себя так, будто ему надо зайти в очень холодную, ледяную, воду. Он глотает воздуха, словно надеясь, что тот поможет продержаться теплу, а потом ныряет в нее с головой. 

— Твои сны… пытки из них были на самом деле, — ровным, размеренным тоном начинает он. — Не было никакого похищения. Это мои люди пытали тебя по моему приказу. Ты полез в бумаги на моем столе, и я…

— Достаточно, — обрывает вдруг Грег. — Хватит, — говорит он. Встает и уходит. 

Майкрофт слышит, как тот в коридоре снимает с вешалки плащ, как хлопает дверь. А потом в доме наступает тишина. 

Первые минуты он все еще не осознает, что произошло. Просто не может осознать. Грег только что был рядом, он был всегда рядом — и вот его нет. Майкрофт напоминает себе, что могло быть хуже. Что реакция Грега была реакцией взрослой, адекватной, никакой истерики, никаких «боже всемогущий», никакого гнева. Он просто ушел. Ушел медленно, не забыл взять со столика в прихожей телефон, надел плащ. Это означает, что есть шанс, что Грег выкричится и все. И поедет… поедет куда-нибудь. На Бейкер-стрит, например. Расскажет Шерлоку… Неважно. Шерлок поймет. Почему-то Майкрофт уверен, что Шерлок поймет. 

Он осторожно выбирается из-за стола и садится в кресло Грега. Оно еще теплое. Майкрофт трогает руками нагретую кожу — Грег всегда сидит развалившись и занимает куда больше пространства, чем он. Да, все могло быть хуже. Все могло быть куда хуже. Все хорошо. 

А потом на него вдруг наваливается что-то. Нет, кто-то. Словно придавливает коленом грудную клетку, и она такая сплющенная, одна стенка легкого склеилась с другой, и для воздуха просто нет места. И Майкрофт пытается столкнуть этого кого-то, протолкнуть воздух, но не получается, с губ срывается жалкий хрип, в груди режет, а потолок над ним плывет. И Майкрофт вдруг понимает, что умрет прямо сейчас. Умрет, потому что рядом нет никого, кто бы вызвал скорую, а сам он не может даже дотянуться до телефона. И какая ирония — в парке ему было все равно, но он не умер, а сейчас ему не хочется умирать, сейчас хочется жить. Потому что все это не должно быть зря. Грег не должен был уйти зря. Это цена, которую он, Майкрофт, платит за то, чтобы не торговать страной. За собственную безупречность. За то, чтобы завтра ублюдок с длинными пальцами с досады сломал его зонт. 

Перед глазами плавают грязные желтые пятна, в ушах шумит, а грудь словно вскрывают изнутри каким-то инструментом, должно быть, очень тупым, потому что никак не могут вскрыть. И картинка прыгает перед глазами вверх и вниз. А потом… потом, когда она должна пропасть совсем, вдруг случается Грег. Не приходит, а именно случается.

Грег трясет его, запихивает ему что-то в рот и орет: 

— Дыши, придурок, дыши! Это тебе нужно было успокоительное, а не мне, чертов болван! Я уже вызвал скорую. Только дыши. 

И Майкрофт вдруг действительно начинает дышать. Легкие расклеиваются, резь отступает. Взгляд фокусируется на лице Грега. Грега, который сидит на корточках и держит его руку, сжимает и разжимает его пальцы. Грега, который выдыхает с облегчением и кладет голову ему на колени.

И говорит, не выпуская его руки: 

— Боже, Майк, да что ж такое?! Тебя уже и на пять минут оставить нельзя. 

— Ты же… ты же ушел, — воздух рвется из легких вместе с хрипами, так, как, бывает, пытается прорваться из крана вода после отключения системы на ремонт.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я ушел? — злится Грег. 

И Майкрофт вдруг понимает, что Грег злится, потому что испугался за него. Это же так очевидно. Господи, это так очевидно. Он привык бояться за Грега, а Грег — за него. И как он мог этого не замечать? Теперь он понимает, что Грег не ушел бы, не поговорив.

— Я просто покурить вышел. Ты меня так напугал своими рассказами про твою чудовищность, что я уже ожидал всего чего угодно, в том числе что ты тот новый маньяк из Брикстона. Ну и тема для разговора не самая легкая… Мне просто нужно было прийти в себя.

— Маньяк — чернокожий, — не может не поправить Майкрофт. И вдруг понимает еще более очевидное: — Ты знал!

И Грег неожиданно снова прячет лицо.

Скорую они отменяют, вызвав вместо этого лечащего врача. Доктор Сеймур констатирует успешно купированный приступ мерцательной аритмии и сосудистый криз. Когда Грег идет провожать его, Майкрофт сидит в постели, прислушиваясь к противным спазмам в руках и ногах. Он тихонько вздыхает, представляя бесконечные анализы в течение ближайших двух недель. Но слабость понемногу отступает, и он точно знает, что завтра кто-то все-таки сломает зонт.

Грег приносит сладкий чай, ставит его на тумбочку рядом, скидывает с себя одежду и забирается в постель. Майкрофту ужасно хочется, чтобы Грег его обнял, он проклинает себя за ребячество, за слабость характера, но, наверное, у него все сейчас написано на лице, потому что Грег действительно обнимает его, сгребает в охапку.

— Я так испугался, — признается тихонько. 

— Я тоже, — говорит Майкрофт. — Ты ушел. 

Он до сих пор боится. А вдруг это только кажется из-за приступа, что Грег здесь? Или вдруг Грег здесь потому, что чего-то недопонял, а когда поймет, то обязательно уйдет? Или вдруг Грег знает не все, а когда узнает…

— Это я дурак, — вздыхает Грег и прижимается губами к его макушке, — мне надо было сообразить, что ты можешь разволноваться. Что ты можешь не хотеть моего ухода. 

Майкрофт вдруг понимает, что не понимает ничего.

— С чего ты думал, что я мог его хотеть? 

Нет, кажется, кто-то из них все-таки не в себе. 

А Грег не отвечает. Но Майкрофт уже устал ждать. Он безумно устал ждать столько лет. 

— Грегори, пожалуйста… С чего ты думал, что я мог хотеть твоего ухода?

Тот вздыхает: 

— С тех пор, как я вспомнил, я так и не смог решить, зачем ты со мной живешь. Потому что тебе действительно этого хочется или из чувства вины.

— Господи. — Такое Майкрофту и в голову не могло прийти. — Потому что ты мне необходим, болван! — кричит он. — Потому что я не могу без тебя!

— Я знаю, — шепчет Грег, прижимая его к себе все сильней. — Теперь знаю. И ты даже не представляешь, как я рад.

— Как давно ты знаешь правду? — спрашивает Майкрофт.

— Наверное, год. 

Год. Господи. Целый огромный год. И все это время Грег продолжал жить с ним. Он не только не ушел, но и не изменил своего поведения ни на йоту. Стало только лучше. В последний год Грег еще ближе, чем в предыдущие два. Невероятно. Не может быть. Как такое может быть? 

— Как это случилось?

— Знаешь, как-то очень просто. Не то чтобы я вообще хотел вспоминать, как ты понимаешь. Но в то же время чего-то словно не хватало. Я чувствовал себя не целым, что ли. Так что я надеялся, что это однажды произойдет. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты тот день. Ты меня очень долго ждал, а на меня свалилась куча трупов, и я еще сказал, что у меня телефон разрядился. На самом деле я его сам выключил, конечно, потому что мне надо было прийти в себя. В тот день психотерапевт сказала, что надо попробовать поработать с теми чувствами, которые возникают во сне, так, как будто это было на самом деле. И мы разговаривали на эту тему очень долго. И я понял, что самое страшное для меня в этом было то, что оно могло изменить происходящее между нами сейчас. И также понял, что, в общем-то, это мой выбор — поскольку это мой сон — изменится между нами что-то или не изменится. А когда я вышел от нее на набережную, меня как пыльным мешком ударило: именно так ведь все и было. Я, как идиот, полез в твои бумаги, будто не знал, чей кабинет, ты пришел, застал меня над ними, сбил с ног, а потом я пару дней вообще не мог слово со словом в башке свести, пока наконец меня не накачали какой-то херней.

И тут у Майкрофта случается срыв.

— Прости, — шепчет он, закрывая лицо руками, чувствуя, как под ними текут слезы. — Прости. Прости. 

Потом убирает руки, запрокидывает голову — будто бы так Грег не увидит, засовывает костяшки пальцев в рот, не понимая, что делать, что говорить, что можно, что нельзя.

Грег перехватывает искусанную руку, тянет к себе, прикасается губами, сцеловывает кровь:

— Все в порядке, Майк. Все давно уже в порядке. Давай будем считать это несчастным случаем на производстве, а? 

Майкрофт, не скрываясь, вытирает щеки. Его трясет, и Грег подает ему чай, укутывает сверху пледом. Потом все-таки срывается в кухню за очередной порцией успокоительного. Но Майкрофт его с твердостью отклоняет — завтра заседание, нельзя. 

— Но почему ты ничего не сказал, когда вспомнил? — спрашивает он, когда наконец удается успокоиться и согреться.

— Эмм, — Грег на секунду отводит глаза, потом снова переводит взгляд на Майкрофта. На лице — широченная ухмылка. — Я же говорю тебе, я не мог решить, ты живешь со мной из чувства вины или потому, что я нужен. Тем более ты так часто вначале был снизу, а потом я понял, что тебе это нравится гораздо меньше, чем быть сверху. Или, по крайней мере, тебе нравится быть снизу не так часто, но ты, пока я не запротестовал, упорно занимал пассивную позицию, чтобы только сделать мне приятное. Поэтому вариант с чувством вины казался мне очень вероятным. Ну, я и подумал тогда, когда вспомнил все, если я с тобой еще подольше поживу, может, ты больше привяжешься и чувство вины заменится чем-то другим?

Все-таки Грег никогда не перестанет его удивлять. Если бы Майкрофт когда-нибудь осмелился думать на эту тему, ему бы и в голову не пришло, что Грег мог остаться с ним из-за подобных соображений. А сейчас Майкрофт не может поверить, что все кончилось. Он мучился столько лет, а весь ад кончился в одно мгновение, перечеркнутый вот этой ухмылкой.

— Ну, суди сам, — говорит Грег. — Я к тому моменту прожил с тобой пару лет. Ну, конечно, эти отвратные сны радости не добавляли, но они не могли зачеркнуть все остальное, твою заботу обо мне. Я еще помню тот день, когда ты пришел ко мне в больницу, сидел на стуле у кровати, положив зонт на колени, а я никак не мог поверить, что это ты. 

— А я не мог поверить, что ты сказал: «Пожалуйста, не уходи». После всего, что…

— Я рад, что не знал, — ухмыляется Грег. — Если бы я вспомнил сразу, я действительно вряд ли бы к тебе потом подошел. Ну и, понятное дело, мне в голову не пришло бы, что ты можешь интересоваться мной. А так — я прихожу в себя в больнице, мне говорят, что меня похищали, но никто ничего толком не рассказывает, а потом появляешься ты. Конечно, я со своей великой влюбленностью в тебя делаю вывод, что ты не мог бы прийти просто так. Ты беспокоишься только о близких людях. И хотя мы вроде уже стали почти кем-то вроде друзей, но навестить — одно, а сидеть у постели несколько часов с твоей-то занятостью — совсем другое! Когда я попросил тебя остаться, а ты сказал, что сейчас остаться не можешь, но потом еще придешь, я думал, что у меня сейчас крылья вырастут и я потолок палаты головой прошибу. И ты через неделю меня увез к себе и два года был постоянно со мной. И вот я счастлив эти два года, и вдруг узнаю о поступке, который якобы сложно простить и забыть. Я до сих пор в тебе по уши, тебе вроде нравится со мной, ты свой поступок вряд ли повторишь — я в твоем кабинете целыми днями и ночами пасусь и не видно, чтобы тебя это как-то напрягало. И если кто-то мне скажет, что нельзя принимать случившееся спокойно и просто, что это психическое отклонение, знаешь, мне плевать. Я с ним неплохо живу. И если только ты вдруг не захочешь ничего поменять, то, знаешь, я и дальше с ним не против жить.

И Майкрофт не выдерживает и, запрокинув голову, смеется. И как же ему легко и радостно — как не было, наверное, никогда. И даже несмотря на сонливость и усталость после долгих двух дней и ночи работы, после всех потрясений, приступов и лекарств, он чувствует себя охренительно живым. И теперь… теперь он вдруг понимает, что выиграет именно поэтому. Потому что он не машина, а все-таки человек. А Грег… Грег его просто обнимает. И говорит:

— Ну да, я психически больной и извращенец. Потому что я в тот день, когда вспомнил и когда перетер с собой, пока все эти трупы длились, только и думал, как бы поскорей добраться до тебя и прижать к себе, заняться с тобой любовью, почувствовать тебя. Каждый кусочек твоего тела общупать снаружи и внутри. И сейчас тоже ужасно хочется тебя почувствовать. Сколько там тебе доктор прописал постельного режима? Две недели? Я не выдержу этих двух недель.

— Не беспокойся, — смеется Майкрофт и тянет его к себе наконец отошедшими после спазмов руками, — я тоже не выдержу.

И закрывает глаза, и вдыхает такой родной запах Грега, и вспоминает слова какого-то психолога о том, что болевые точки могут ослабить человека, а могут и сделать его сильней. 

Назавтра, после заседания, Майкрофт получит аккуратную деревянную коробку с крестом на крышке и обломками зонта внутри, и это будет равносильно объявлению войны. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
